


Solitudine

by nerdthisway



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Eleven regenerates, Regeneration, This is impossible, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 03:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12099687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdthisway/pseuds/nerdthisway
Summary: Poi finalmente si ricordò che si era rigenerato, e non vedeva l’ora di scrutarsi e ammirare chi o che cosa era diventato. [...] La sua curiosità era arrivata a un punto di non ritorno, e ancora davanti allo specchio, vide la sua immagine riflessa. Ciò che vide non gli piacque per nulla.Rigenerazione di Undicesimo | What If?





	Solitudine

**Author's Note:**

> Roba totalmente What-If che non rispetta il Canon di Doctor Who, siete avvisati.  
> Ispirata ad un post su Tumblr risalente all'epoca pre-rigenerazione di Eleven.

Il momento era giunto anche per lui.  
Sapeva che sarebbe successo, alla fine, ma stavolta gli sembrava troppo presto: come sempre, d’altronde.  
Era riuscito a malapena ad aprire le porte del TARDIS, ormai il suo corpo era stato contaminato irrimediabilmente dalle radiazioni.  
Si era accasciato sulla console della Sala Comandi, quella console i cui tasti un tempo erano premuti con un’agitazione ed un fervore inimmaginabili, e gli era capitato di guardarsi allo specchio, quello specchio che usava solo in casi di emergenza, tipo un’improvvisa visita di River: quasi non si riconobbe, il viso era scavato, gli occhi spenti e i capelli gli ricadevano tristemente sul volto, senza formare quel ciuffo che tanto lo caratterizzava.  
Forse la rigenerazione non gli sarebbe dispiaciuta: era davvero arrivata la sua ora.  
Riuscì a rimettersi in piedi, ma per un solo motivo: iniziò a sentire l’energia rigenerativa scorrergli dentro.  
Poteva sentire il suo corpo cambiare, il DNA che si rinnovava e le cellule che si ricreavano, proprio come gli succedeva ormai da più di duemila anni.  
Sapeva bene che ogni rigenerazione sprigionava una quantità di energia maggiore di quella precedente: dopo aver sconfitto per l’ultima volta il Maestro, ultimo Signore del Tempo rimasto oltre a lui, la sua decima incarnazione era morta, ed assieme a lui era rinata anche la vecchia cabina blu.  
Non voleva immaginare quali disastri sarebbero accaduti.  
Ancora in piena rigenerazione, si accorse che il TARDIS era partito: ovviamente non aveva toccato nulla, non era ancora diventato così scellerato, eppure sapeva bene che quando ne aveva voglia era capace di azionarsi da sola e dirigersi verso chissà quali avventure.  
Ma sembrava che qualcosa stesse andando storto; non era uno dei soliti improvvisi viaggi del TARDIS, c’era qualcosa di strano, di diverso.  
Atterrava e partiva nuovamente in continuazione, le luci della console si accendevano e spegnevano all’impazzata, e c’era un rumore assordante che somigliava pericolosamente a quello di un allarme.  
Finalmente la luce sprigionata dall’energia di rigenerazione si era attenuata, e come prima cosa notò che il TARDIS si era fermato; aveva l’impressione che non sarebbe ripartito per parecchio tempo, e questo lo preoccupò non poco.  
Poi finalmente si ricordò che si era rigenerato, e non vedeva l’ora di scrutarsi e ammirare chi o che cosa era diventato.  
Era ancora un uomo, notò che era leggermente più basso e i capelli erano più corti, ed era fermamente convinto che non fossero rossi, per quanto sperasse il contrario. La sua curiosità era arrivata a un punto di non ritorno, e ancora davanti allo specchio, vide la sua immagine riflessa.Ciò che vide non gli piacque per nulla.  
Si sfiorò il viso, i capelli ed iniziò a guardarsi intorno sconcertato per capire se quello fosse un sogno o la dura realtà.  
No, non poteva essere un sogno, si era appena rigenerato, il suo codice genetico era stato stravolto e riscritto per l’undicesima volta, e il TARDIS sembrava avere l’intenzione di non muoversi.  
Non capiva, la sua mente non riusciva a concepire una cosa del genere.  
Lo sguardo correva da un punto all’altro dell’immagine riflessa nello specchio: i capelli erano diventati castani e lievemente tendenti al grigio, proprio come gli occhi, che erano più penetranti del solito.  
Le sopracciglia erano più visibili, e il viso era meno a punta: un insieme tutto sommato armonioso. Il vero problema, però, non era quello.  
Si allontanò dallo specchio e iniziò ad andare avanti e indietro per l’intero perimetro della console.  
In fondo, l’aveva sempre saputo; sapeva che non era rimasto nessuno, lo sapeva benissimo, ma non l’aveva mai accettato veramente.  
Una piccola parte di entrambi i suoi cuori aveva continuato a sperare che ce ne fosse ancora uno, là fuori nell’universo, di Signore del Tempo.  
Quella stupida della sua decima incarnazione poi ne aveva incontrato un altro, e nessuno può capire quanto lo rese felice. O almeno, così credeva.  
Si era rigenerato in colui che fino a poche decine di anni fa si era definito sua nemesi, e che fu definitivamente sconfitto proprio da lui.  
Era diventato chi fino a poco prima conosceva come “il Maestro”.


End file.
